


Healing

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji needed a place to heal, it appeared instead as a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

There was an arm that was nearly decapitated. Genji had to dismantle it the rest of the way. The rain was pouring hard as he spotted a temple. It was the only refugee he could think to use. He had traveled far to get away from civilization, he was a monster. This place was silent and the only light source was some lanterns. It made him wonder who runned this place. An alter was set up for prayers, he had one at home. Where it use to be his home, he was murdered by his own people. His own brother was sent to assassinate him. He believed in the old ways and wanted to honor his ancestors, his father would've wanted it. Hanzo believed in a new path for their people. They should adapt and change like the wind, in doing so they would forget their past.

Genji couldn't let go of everything he was taught. He wanted to pass on his father's teachings. Since his father favored him, Hanzo had a lot of resentment towards him. The sword was instilled to him at a young age. His brother decided to learn archery from their soldiers. It's like Hanzo did everything to disobey their family. He was the favorite son and despite his age, Genji thought he should be the one to lead their clan, his brother was unfit in his eyes. This lead to the large battle that he lost. Even if he was fit to be a ruler, his brother was much stronger than him. He grew hateful as he sat at the temple. The alter only fueled his anger, this was filled with new tech that he despised. Now he was one of the things his brother wanted to add to the clan, new tech.

He acted without much thought, his anger was let loose. This alter did nothing to him but he smashed the metal and incense offerings. After it was all done he heard footsteps. Someone was entering the large room, from somewhere else in the building. Genji wanted to hide and maybe climb up the walls. He was spotted before he could do anything. An Omnic appeared and looked at the damage. "Why are you so filled with hatred?" asked this machine as Genji grabbed his sword. It wasn't like him to be a coward. There was still some pent up anger to unleash. His body was new and he had difficulties with the functions. This didn't mean he couldn't fight someone. The Omnic wasn't as fast but acted accordingly.

It seemed to hit his throwing stars with some other flying device. Genji only felt more upset as he charged at the person. He didn't know that his body could only take so much damage. A dark orb hit him as he feels slightly off balanced. The Omnic landed a large blow to his legs. His arm was grabbed while he hits the floor. There was Japanese curses that the Omnic could not decipher. Genji swore to kill this damn machine, it stood for everything he absolutely hated. After struggling he felt exhausted. His vents were trying to cool him off. A strong blow had knocked him unconscious. He lost in the most humiliating way, by an Omnic. It wasn't the being that infuriated him. This was everything his brother stood for.

His people would abandon the old ways and live with this new technology, it's frustrating for him. Genji woke up on a small bed. He expected restraints but there wasn't anything. On instinct he touched where his arm was dismantled. It happened when a gang of people attacked him. They hated Omnics as well, Genji was seen as a machine. The place had a table with some food on it. A note was left behind, it stated that he should eat something. This consisted of Omnic gels and normal food. The person didn't know what Genji usually ate. He did feel hungry as he looked at it. Mercy did state he could eat normal foods. His mechanical parts however, needed those Omnic gels. This meant he started to eat both. The gel was disgusting but edible. He hated this metal body so much, even if it kept him alive. 

The door was opened slowly when he went out of the room. Genji expected something bad to happen. Someone should have guarded his room, he was an intruder. This place was filled with more monks. They consisted of Omnics and humans. It wasn't the sight he was use to seeing. The very monk that had defended against him, was in front of them. "We are all his children, do not be afraid. There will be struggles that everyone faces. There a destiny and there is a chosen path," rattled off the Omnic as he watched. The words didn't mean anything to him. It was the babbling of a machine, about some kind of faith. He couldn't stop watching until it had all ended. This thing was walking towards him. Genji wondered why he wasn't treated like a prisoner, any time he could attack them.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Why are you being nice to me? I attacked you last night."

"Come with me."

He followed hesitantly but he wanted answers. The Omnic was called Zenyatta. Genji hesitantly introduced himself. It might be a machine but it acted very much alive. They were taken somewhere far away from the temple. Both of them ended up in the forest until they stopped. Zenyatta turned to him without a readable expression. An Omnic didn't have a normal face like a human. "I've accepted you into the temple because you are lost. Everyone is welcome here for inner peace," stated Zenyatta as he just stared. It only made him frown and took off his mask. Genji asked him if a person like him could find inner peace, when he looked like this. His skin badly scarred and pain in his eyes. This made Zenyatta step closer to him.

He was more alert than ever, he'd defend himself if needed. A hand was placed gently across his exposed skin. This touch was gentle and almost encouraging. "It might be foolish but I have faith in you," said Zenyatta with a hope filled voice. Genji couldn't help but feel breathless. Some reason the temple gave him temptation to stay at the place. He stilled needed to go into Overwatch headquarters. They fixed his arm and made his weapons. Mercy noticed a change which she couldn't place. A mission was placed into his hands as he left, with him on their side it was clearly successful. Genji knew he was a very skilled assasin. His body felt less foreign as time passed by. Once he came back he ate something, then left for the temple. Overwatch was mostly hidden and the temple not that far from it.

Zenyatta always welcomed him with open arms. There was so much he wanted to learn. The first thing his Omnic friend tried to teach him, was meditation. It was difficult to do with his clouded mind. Any noise would make him loose concentration. He didn't know why, it was easier to do it around Zenyatta. The Omnic would always put him at peace. A month passed by and more missions came. Genji would come back feeling tired, a part of him missed the temple. They served good tea and the monks were pleasant. Sometimes Zenyatta would feed him tasty cakes. His friend also knew how to make Omnic gel a more pleasant experience. It was better with the tea and some sugar. It was like his life was turning for the better. He still had a large battle in his mind.

Hanzo was still out there and there was some news about him. His brother was the disowned from the clan, it only happened because he had abandoned them. Their people needed him to run things. Genji wanted answers and grew more spiteful. He was surprised to see his sensei at Overwatch, his friend missed his company. Currently in his room, he was cleaning his sword. Zenyatta let himself in without even knocking. A habit he had scolded his sensei many times. It was easily forgiven with the tiny cakes he had brought. The Omnic knew him well, that his mind was even more in anguish. Genji couldn't be at the temple as much. Those teachings would be useless without practice. He missed the daily meditation with his friend. Zenyatta offered something he didn't expect.

"No sensei, I couldn't allow you to do this."

"It isn't your decision. I've made peace with the consequences."

"I cannot allow you to leave the temple. Overwatch has plenty of members. Why would you leave everything for me?"

They both stared at each other long and hard. His friend sat on the bed with him. Genji wanted to know why he would throw everything away. The temple meant everything to the other person. "Because I care about you more than a single place. You are very important to me Genji, nothing could simply replace you," stated Zenyatta softly as he looked over his weapons. Genji however sat there feeling stunned. No one has ever given up anything for him, not even his father. The tears threatened to run down his face, he wouldn't allow such an act. Instead he quickly wrapped his arms around his sensei. A small thank you was said before letting go. This person was saving him without Genji even realizing this. He needed Zenyatta just as much.

A few years passed as they were inseparable. Wherever Genji went his sensei was there to guide him. He was hateful towards his brother at first. There was plenty of time for forgiveness. Zenyatta seemed to forgive anyone so easily. His sensei didn't believe that hatred could solve anything, it only made you bitter. It could even destroy your very soul. Genji would learn forgiveness in time. He would learn to appreciate everything that was given to him, slowly he started to hate himself less. Overwatch was filled with many faces. When he learns to trust Zenyatta, he learns to open up to others. Genji is grateful for everything he has, it's a second chance. He's learned more than anything, that he needs others. There's a special Omnic that he needs the most.

Zenyatta had so much to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any opinion is appreciated.


End file.
